


You can't leave me

by cidax



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cidax/pseuds/cidax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan tells him that he wants to leave, but that just won't have to do. Too bad that is not going to happen anyway, because Gilbert won't let his things to leave, he's decided to keep the Russian. One way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this, but hey I'm going to use same excuse as before: How can I become a better writer if I don't even try? So yeah, here's another very quick story of one of my favourite pairings. (I do not own the characters, they are from Hetalia)

Ivan doesn't know how it happened. He had been preparing to do this for days, had said the words and given the Prussian chance to react. He had been prepared for Prussian to lose control and start yelling, but not to this. So he stood tall and waited for the shorter man to say something, anything.   
''What the fuck do you mean that you can't take this anymore?'' The other man hissed, grin fading slowly and turning into a frown. Ivan pursed his lips, preparing himself for a fight, fingers already inching towards his pipe.

Ivan lifted his gaze back from the pipe, to Gilbert, only to notice the albino glancing curiously at the object in the Russian's large hands. ''You are aware that I'm not that stupid that I would have not been prepared for a fight, aren't you?'' Shorter of them asked and lazily started walking closer to Ivan. Ivan had somehow managed to grab the pipe and was pointing it towards smaller man. 

But before the Russian could react, had Gilbert showed him against a wall, apparently not caring about Ivan's threats. Even if the albino was smaller than Ivan, was he faster and more cunning than the taller man, which made it easy for the paler one to sneak forward and shove a needle in to the other man's neck. Before Ivan could have even asked what the hell was Gilbert doing, was he again slammed against the wall. 

The taller man's head collided at the wall and he felt himself slowly falling asleep. The last thing he saw was Gilbert's grinning face looking down at him.

''You can't leave me.'' Prussian hissed again, but lowered himself at the Russian's level, checking for any wounds. Deciding that there were none, he cautiously grabbed the larger man and started dragging him towards the bedroom. Quickly locking the door after him, the albino man turned his gaze back on to the taller man. ''And even if you could, we both know that you won't. There's no place for you to go and no one who would take you in. So let me tell this nicely, you aren't going anywhere.'' 

''I'm not going to let you leave, ever again.''


End file.
